


狮群中的狼 06

by Wanderer2333



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderer2333/pseuds/Wanderer2333
Summary: A wolf amongst lions 第六章
Relationships: Tywin Lannister & Arya Stark
Kudos: 6





	狮群中的狼 06

第六章: 决心

在山顶遇见泰温时，艾莉亚屏住了呼吸。决定命运的帐篷就在几米之外。一小时之内，她要嘛死，要嘛成为兰尼斯特人质，永远失去自由。对她来说，前是狼，后是虎，没有好选择。她深知这一点，泰温肯定也心知肚明。

随着她逐渐走进，他端详她，似乎在寻找恐惧的痕迹。她抬起下巴，咬紧牙关，希望对方看懂她的蔑视之意。泰温嘴角微微上扬，对他而言，这是离笑最近的状态了。

“来吧，女孩。让我们听听你哥哥的答复。”

帐篷里的气氛焦灼，几乎使人窒息。艾莉亚的母亲和兄长站在桌子那端，紧张而严肃。泰温揪着艾莉亚衣领，伫立对面。最初，在漫无边际的沉默里，艾莉亚摸不准罗柏的想法。他到底...? 艾莉亚几乎能听到心脏在胸膛里砰砰作响，仿佛要炸出来。

面对死神，说些什么? 

时候未到，时候未到。

罗柏吐出一口气，看着兰尼斯特家主。“泰温公爵...我接受所有条件。每一条。”

艾莉亚松了颤巍巍的一口气。霎时，未来变得清晰。也许不是最理想的。但相较于白刀子进红刀子出，这个没有死神阴影的选择好了不止一点。泰温的手松了些。似乎连他也感到释然。

“你很聪明，罗柏史塔克。作为北境守护者，这会是一大优势。”

“我们待会再详谈协议的事。”罗柏低声说。话里的愤怒显而易见，挫败感亦然。“现在，我想单独跟我妹妹说话。”

泰温陷入瞬间的沉默，然后放了艾莉亚。“很好，我出去等你。”

他的话中潜伏着浓厚的警告。言下之意是“别耍什么花样”。罗柏听出这层意思，点头致意。泰温踏了出去。

艾莉亚松了口气，扑进母亲怀里。凯特琳搂住她，抱了起来，紧紧环着女儿。“哦，我的艾莉亚。”她温声说：“宝贝儿，对不起。妈妈对不起你。”

在母亲的怀抱里，艾莉亚使劲把眼泪逼回眼眶。她与家人分离太久了。“不，该说抱歉的是我。他用我来威胁你们。若我没栽在他手里......”

“别道歉，艾莉亚。”凯特琳抽身，把艾莉亚脸上的发丝拨开：“这不是你的错。”

“对，别自责了。”罗柏说：“这是泰温公爵的错，不是你的责任。”

“这确实是我的错。”艾莉亚说：“我当时逃出了红堡，女扮男装，随着一群人到了赫伦堡。”

“你逃脱了？”凯特琳看了罗柏一眼：“难怪我们没有从红堡探出她的任何消息。”

“泰温公爵是怎么发现你的？”罗柏问。

“泰温公爵在不知道我身份的情况下收了我做斟酒人，他眼力真不错，一眼就看出我是女的。他应该能推断出我不是平民，但......”艾莉亚咽了咽：“在贝里席伯爵到来前，他并不知道我是谁。”

愤怒扭曲了母亲的脸。“让他见鬼去吧！他谎称与我们站在同一战线，这个骗子！”

“贝里席伯爵站在最高投标人那边，他为利益驱使，不过是一株墙头草。” 罗柏说：“说到底，你身份暴露都是拜他所赐。”

艾莉亚抬头看着哥哥。“所以......你没有生我的气？”

罗柏摇摇头：“不，艾莉亚，我当然没有。”

艾莉亚冲过去，狠狠掉进他怀里。罗柏把她高高举起，向小时候一样。她十分想念哥哥们——罗柏和琼恩两个。生得娇小唯一的好处便是抱起来容易。艾莉亚喜欢这种失重的感觉。

“没法带着你一起走，真是抱歉。”罗柏低声说：“临冬城才是你的归宿。对不起。”

“别这样，至少我还活着。”艾莉亚说：“我会没事的。我会学会随机应变。”

“显然，你已经掌握了。”罗柏把妹妹放了下来。“但我还是不想把你交到泰温兰尼斯特手上。”

“我能挺过来的。我已经在他身边待了两个月了。”艾莉亚说。“我担心的是乔弗里。”

“若他动你一下，我就发动战争。”罗柏说：“我保证。”

“千万别。”艾莉亚说：“别因我的缘故牵连家人。况且，当务之急是找到布兰和瑞肯。别担心我。”

“哦，艾莉亚。”母亲呢喃，声音里的疼痛在艾莉亚肩头无比沉重：“你向来这么无畏，都是别人在替你捏一把汗。”

艾莉亚挤出一个笑脸。她没有露出心中的恐惧，不愿再让母亲忧心。

“这不会是永别。总有一天，你会回到临冬城，我保证。”

艾莉亚点点头。“是的，后会有期。”

这是一个难以兑现的承诺。罗柏没有权利让艾莉亚回家；反之艾莉亚也无权离开。

她的命运全数掌握在泰温兰尼斯特手上了。

泰温兰尼斯特和罗柏史塔克又谈了会条件。这次座谈很短，因为罗柏清楚他没有谈判的筹码。唯一可以商讨的是落实任务的周期。

罗柏史塔克在帐篷里对王权宣誓效忠。但，在前往君临觐见君王之前，他得粉碎葛雷乔伊军队，平定北境。葛雷乔伊的威胁解除后，泰温便会在那安插一个安分的，避免类似的暴动重演。对葛雷乔伊，他必须赶尽杀绝。毕竟他们已挥霍了一次和平的机会。

起义之火燃尽后，“五王之乱”也就来到了尽头。斯坦尼斯逃之夭夭、蓝礼和巴隆入土为安、罗柏也已俯首称臣，乔弗里的政权稳固了。

与此同时，兰尼斯特军队会回家休整，艾莉亚史塔克随之。珊莎可以回到北境，罗柏将派得力的人手来君临护送妹妹。

一切都水到渠成，一举解决了过去几个月的困境，令人喜闻乐见。此外，泰温的英名必会流芳百世。一生中，他解决了多场危机，结束了战争和暴乱，歼灭了雷耶斯和葛雷乔伊家族。他是劳勃起义致胜的关键，终结了五王之乱。兰尼斯特之名在史册上将响当当，成为力量的代名词。

其他家主——史塔克、葛雷乔伊，以及潜逃中的拜拉席恩恐怕对他的历史地位不敢苟同。他们会对他恨之入骨，诅咒这个名字。他早已习惯。大局才要紧，其他的都是浮云。就算维斯特洛斯的每一个生灵都憎恶他，包括他的孩子也如此，又如何？家族的未来永远排在第一位。

艾莉亚史塔克也恨他，她应该一直都对他怀恨在心吧。从哥哥的帐篷走出来时，女孩眼里闪烁反叛的火花，似乎在挑衅他。

你是我的监护人了......希望你管得住我，她仿佛传达着这么个信息：我还是匹狼，休想驯服我。

我仍是一匹狼。

从某种意义上说，詹姆是对的。珊莎会更好控制，她唯唯诺诺，低眉顺耳。但养子养女会与家族挂钩，泰温不需要太温顺的。

一不做二不休。要收养女，就选有个性的吧。

艾莉亚走过这条路。国王大道是她离开临冬城的首次长途旅行，也是兰尼斯特显示其残暴本色的地方。那天，乔弗里和瑟曦大发兽性，淑女和米凯为此受害。那是结束的开始。征兆如此明显。那晚过后，他们应该立即转身回家。

但他们没有走，父亲因此身首异处。

逼近君临，路过同样的村子，也经过事发地点。在肉店门口遇到米凯，叫他一起比剑的场景清晰如昨。一个如此简单无害的邀请，岂知境酿成大祸。当时他们在湖边玩得不亦乐乎。但乔弗里从天而降，然后猎狗......

随着肉店进入视线，艾莉亚咬紧牙关。因为她，一个父亲永远失去了儿子。

“你似乎在策划一场谋杀，艾莉亚小姐。”泰温观察道。

艾莉亚叹了口气。他怎么每次都能捕捉到我表情的变化？（译者内心os:因为他无时无刻在关注你！）也许我太好猜了。

“我没有在策划谋杀，只是想想罢了。”她说，策马向前，想尽快逃离村庄。

”请解释两者的差别。”

“策划是有计划地谋划，想想是......做白日梦。”

“理解得颇为深刻。”泰温冷淡地说：“是什么让你想到了谋杀？”

艾莉亚盯着缰绳，死死握着它们。虽然她是囚徒，手脚却是自由的，她几乎可以骗自己仍是自由身。“你听过我和乔弗里在国王大道上发生的事么？”

“瑟曦告诉过我。当时她暴跳如雷。”泰温说。

“您听到的是错误版本。”艾莉亚说：“瑟曦是个骗子，事情不是她说的那样。”

“你都不知道她说了什么。”

“我肯定那是假话。”

“那你最好告诉我你的版本，不然我就只能相信她的一面之词了。”

他在设诱饵。因为兰尼斯特家主过于严肃的表情，情绪波动十分隐晦。但艾莉亚开始逐渐从他的抑扬顿挫里发现变化。毕竟，她在他身边待了将近三个月了。

“当时我在跟一个叫米凯的男孩比剑。”艾莉亚说：“我哥哥琼恩刚送了我一把剑，我想练手，真正配上它。然而身边没有人愿意跟我练剑，只有他。我们正练得热火朝天，珊莎和乔弗里经过，乔弗里心血来潮想跟米凯比试......”思至此处，她握紧缰绳。“但他的剑是真剑，米凯不想应战。拜托，乔弗里是拿着宝剑的王子，而他只有一根棍子。乔弗里对米凯下手，划破了他的脸，所以我用手上棍子狠狠打了他。”

“你对朋友的担忧胜于对王子动手的恐惧。”泰温总结。

“那并非明智之举。我当时手上也没有真剑。”艾莉亚承认：“我差点命丧剑下，因为反应快才堪堪躲过一劫。当我快招架不住，娜梅莉亚扑过来救我。”

“你的那匹狼？”

“是的，她狠狠咬住乔弗里的手腕，直到他把剑掉下。然后我把剑扔进河里，拼命了地跑。”艾莉亚摇摇头：“跑出去没多远，就被兰尼斯特士兵抓回来了。但至少娜梅莉亚逃走了。她可能还活着吧，我不知道。”

“嗯......”泰温说：“瑟曦说你心怀歹意，让狼去攻击乔弗里。”

“她就是个骗子。娜梅莉亚只是在保护我。”艾莉亚说：“乔弗里和瑟曦向大家撒谎。更糟糕的是，他们把珊莎带到跟前兴师问罪，逼迫她撒谎。她一直在场，却假装没看到。她肯定目睹了一切，我知道。”

“所有，乔弗里说了他的版本，你说了你的版本。你们各说各话，你姐姐则不置可否。国王最终相信谁？”

“他不愿追究，想让事情过去。”艾莉亚回忆道：“但瑟曦......瑟曦要惩罚我的狼。我的狼不知所踪，所以......”艾莉亚吞了吞口水：“他们无缘无故杀害了珊莎的狼。淑女根本不在场。一生中，她从没有做过一点坏事。但瑟曦就是要她的命。”艾莉亚感到一股新鲜的仇恨在心头涌动。“还有米凯......他们还杀了米凯。他根本从头到尾没对乔弗里动过手！”

“瑟曦想要发泄。”泰温说：“她动不了你，只能在狼和男孩身上泄愤。”

“这不公平。”艾莉亚说。

“当然不。在你印象里，世界什么时候公平过？”泰温问。

艾莉亚陷入沉默。泰温当然是对的。这是世界弱肉强食，且常常毫无逻辑可言。要是天底下存在公平和正义，父亲会活得好好的，兰尼斯特则腐烂消亡。

“我更倾向于相信你的故事。瑟曦在信中说了个极佳的谎言（谎称艾莉亚在君临）。她自小如此。每次犯了什么错，都能找到替罪羔羊。女佣、马厩小厮、弟弟们，她一向是无辜的。故事讲得天花乱坠，责任推得一干二净。修女和侍卫那好糊弄，弟弟们也不难搞定，到我这就麻烦了。”泰温陈述。

艾莉亚端详着他：“哦？那她在谎言无所遁形的情况下坚持说谎？”

“不，她竭尽所能不让事情传到我耳朵里。”泰温说。“我当时任御前丞相，管理着一个国家。对她来说，说服别人保密并非难事。随着每次谎言的成功，她变得愈发自满。”他耸耸肩：“如今，她的说谎技术烂到无可救药。然而手握重权，鲜少有人敢忤逆她。”

“您敢。”艾莉亚指出。

“要是对我说谎，我绝不会容许。”泰温说：“但若是对别人说谎，我不会插手。”

“何不呢？谎言就是谎言。”艾莉亚说。

“没错。不过谎言有时也是保护家庭、维护家庭利益的良器。”泰温说：“我相信你父亲也为了家族说过谎或保了密。”

艾莉亚摇摇头：“不，从来没有。”

“那还真是稀有动物啊。普通人不会诚实至此。”泰温低头与她四目相对。“记住，就是过度诚实使你父亲丧命。切记！莫重蹈覆辙。”

艾莉亚咬紧牙关，别开目光。是的，父亲是这虚假世界里一个正直诚实的人。艾莉亚不像他这么好。她说过很多次谎、忤逆长辈、坑蒙使诈。

也许，自身最坏的品质会帮她在君临生存下去。

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者是kallypso大大~


End file.
